The present invention relates to computer peripherals used in retail establishments, and more specifically to a computer peripheral with integrated printer and bar code reader.
In virtually all store formats, the POS solution includes various displays, a keyboard, printer, and scanner. In certain retail formats, such as department stores and specialty stores, typical transactions consist of a small number of items. Therefore, large scanners are unnecessary. A small “presentation” scanner is typically used.
However, a presentation scanner can often become a nuisance—“always in the way” of the cashier or constantly getting “buried” under merchandise. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a computer peripheral with integrated printer and bar code reader to reduce clutter and cabling and to improve general productivity at the checkout station.